1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame structure, and more particularly to a frame structure of a backlight module.
2. Related Art
With the fast development of electronics technology, currently, various forms of electronic products are developed towards a diversified design trend, and the development and the design of electronic products being light, thin, short, and small become a mainstream on the market. The Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is equipped with advantages being light and thin, power-saving, and radiation free, so currently, the LCD is greatly applied to various electronic products, such as a notebook computer, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a digital camera, a camcorder, a mobile phone, and a handheld game machine, so that the electronic products achieve the light weight demand.
The LCD is mainly formed by a backlight module, a rear bezel, a Liquid Crystal Module (LCM), and an iron bezel. During assembly of the LCD, firstly the backlight module is disposed in the rear bezel. The backlight module is formed by a light guiding plate, a reflecting plate, a backlight source, and a backlight source holder. The light guiding plate is arranged above the reflecting plate, the backlight source holder is arranged on a side edge of the light guiding plate, and the backlight source is arranged in the backlight source holder. Then, the LCM is arranged above the backlight module, and leans against the rear bezel. Next, the rear bezel and the LCM are wrapped with the iron bezel, so as to complete the assembly operation of the LCD.
A mold frame is additionally disposed between the rear bezel and the LCM, so that when the LCM leans against the rear bezel, a proper pitch may be maintained between an optical film arranged on the LCM and the light guiding plate of the backlight module. However, for arrangement of the mold frame, generally, a binding material, such as an adhesive agent or a double-sided adhesive tape, is coated on or adhered to the rear bezel, then a side edge of the mold frame is aligned with a side edge of the rear bezel, and the mold frame is pressed on and adhered to the rear bezel, so that the mold frame is firmly bound with the rear bezel, thus, the optical film of the LCM is disposed on the mold frame.
However, during an operation process in which the mold frame is disposed on the rear bezel, contact surfaces of the mold frame and the rear bezel are flattened surfaces, so the no positioning mechanism exists between the mold frame and the rear bezel. When an operator performs an assembly operation between the mold frame and the rear bezel, generally the operator aligns a side edge of the mold frame with an edge of the rear bezel in a naked eye positioning manner, and then the mold frame is adhered to the rear bezel. Therefore, frequently, due to an improper operation of the operator, the mold frame is skew on the rear bezel, and a product yield after the assembly is lowered. Further, in order to precisely and alignedly adhere the mold frame to the rear bezel, the operator must spend quite a long time in positioning the mold frame and the rear bezel, so that problems of low performances and an increased cost of the assembly production exist.